The present invention relates to a radial piston pump which normally includes a plurality of radial pistons displaceable in radial bores formed in the housing of the pump which is closed at two sides thereof by end covers.
Radial piston pumps of the foregoing type also include a drive shaft and an eccentric mounted on said shaft and positioned in an inner chamber of the housing. The pump under discussion has a so-called suction pressure control, by means of which a control member is adjusted by a pressure-loaded piston when a predetermined feeding amount is reached so that the feed of the pressure medium to the bores receiving the radial pistons is interrupted. This situation takes place within a predetermined switching period in which the pump operates for a larger period of time without pressure. Such a device, which is disclosed, for example in DE-OS No. 21 55789, is expensive, complicated and therefore troublesome.